eshaaxefandomcom-20200213-history
Eshaaxe: Chapter I
All I can remember from this point was a mission to warn an old friend about the spirit. I was searching for Humphrey's territory with Julie and 2 of my brothers on a hot day with no shade to rest in. After walking for what seemed like half a day, we finally got to what looked like his territory. A big guy with red fur approached us , asking who we were and what we wanted. I told him I was a friend of Humphrey's, and that I wanted to warn him about a threat. He told us his name was Garth, and let us pass. After even more walking, I saw him. His silver fur had gotten darker and his body was larger. He had grown so much. "Humphrey!" I said, excited. "Daniel!?" said Humphrey. We ran to each other for a hug. His wife looked rather surprised. "Who is this?" she asked. "An old.. friend." he said, hesitating. I told Humphrey that I need to talk to him about something important. I asked my brothers to leave for a second and Humphrey did the same with his wife, Kate. Once we were alone, I told Humphrey about Erebus attempting to control the world again. He was silent for almost half a minute. He looked shocked. He told me he wasn't ready for this at all. I told him to gather whatever army he could make out of his pack and get ready incase Erebus came to his territory. "Do you even know who's body he took?" "He has black fur... and he's not very big." I called my brothers over to introduce them to Humphrey. I pointed to my favorite of the two, a wolf with golden fur similar to Kate's, Michael. "This is Michael. He's not too different from me, you two should get along." I told Humphrey. I then pointed to my other brother, with brown fur similar to mine, but shorter. "This is Mathew. I wish you luck on trying to get along with him." I said. Humphrey said hello to them both, and left to go assemble his armies. It was getting late, I told Michael and Mathew to find somewhere to sleep, and Julie and I left to do the same. The next morning I woke up earlier than usual, and left the den that I slept in to walk around a bit before trying to go back to sleep. The territory was painted with blood. Dead wolves were everywhere. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I hoped that Michael, Mathew and Humphrey were okay. I searched across all of Humphrey's land, until I found all three of them cowering in a den. I reassured them that it was just me and all of us were going to be okay. Humphrey replied "We're not going to be ok.. You have no idea what we just saw..". I told them that I was going to search for who did this, and that they could stay where they were or come with me. When I exited their den, I saw an all black wolf with his back turned to me. He turned around to reveal his glowing red eyes and bloodied claws. I knew this had to be Erebus. He started to run at me. I quickly attempted to ensnare him with roots from the ground, but he passed through them as if they were never there. I threw a seed bomb in his face that staggered him, and delivered a swift kick to his chest, knocking him to the ground. He got up and stared at me, blood dripping from his mouth. He then ran off. To this day I still don't know why I didn't chase him. I could've prevented all of this. I turned to Humphrey and told him the fate of Eshaaxe depended on our leadership, and that whatever army hadn't been killed by Erebus needs immediate training. → Category:Chapters